1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to vehicle warning systems and, more specifically, to a Moving Vehicle Comfort, Security and Safety Signaling System
2. Description of Related Art
Bicycles are a supremely versatile mode of transportation. Not only are they capable of providing very rapid transit in urban areas, but they also provide a means for exercising while still being able to enjoy your surroundings. In fact, in many countries around the world, bicycles are the primary mode of personal transportation in urban locations.
Of course, any time a bicyclist is transiting on roads (versus off-road), he or she is sharing the road with motorized vehicles such as cars and trucks and the like. Due to the relative difference in size between the bicyclist and the motor vehicle, it is a substantial hazard that the bicyclist will be struck by a motor vehicle.
In recognition of these hazards, bicycle lighting systems have evolved. One common design is depicted in FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a side view of a conventional bicycle 10 and cycle lighting system 12. In its conventional form, the system includes a headlight assembly 14, which is designed to provide illumination of the area in front of the bicycle 10 when the rider is operating the bicycle 10 after dark. Also included in the system 12 is typically a tail light assembly 16 for warning vehicles approaching from behind the bicycle 10 of its presence.
The lights 14 and 16 are powered electrically either from a battery pack located within one of the two light housings 14 or 16, or else by a generator 18 positioned to be driven by the tire 20 of the bicycle 10 when the bicycle 10 is in motion. Connecting all of the aforementioned components together is a plurality of wiring leads 22 attached to the frame 24 in some way (usually by cable ties or adhesive rings).
If we now turn to FIGS. 2A and 2B, we can examine further detail regarding the prior art. FIGS. 2A and 2B are front views of two conventional cycle tail light assemblies 16A and 16B, respectively. In FIG. 2A, we can see that one design for a conventional tail light assembly 16A has a housing 28A, from which protrudes a plurality of lights, such as the left and right turn indicator lights 30 and 32, and possibly a warning/brake indicator light 34. Typically, these lights 30-34 are operated by a switch positioned on the handlebars of the bicycle. As shown in FIG. 2B, another conventional design for a bicycle tail light 16B is simply a housing 28B and a strobe warning light 36. The warning light 36 essentially either just flashes on and off rapidly in a strobe fashion, or it will scan (one or the other). Its purpose is to notify operators of vehicles approaching from the rear of the cyclists presence; no other information can be communicated by the user of this warning light system.
All of these conventional lighting features have substantial safety defects. Specifically, the headlight 14 shown in FIG. 1, is fairly well-suited (only) for illumination of the road ahead, however, because it is easily lost in background lighting, it is very unsuitable to alert pedestrians and vehicle operators of the presence of the cyclist, nor can it be used to telegraph the rider""s intention. Regarding the tail light assemblies 16, these too can be difficult to see since they do not provide any action or activity that might attract a vehicle operator""s attention. It would be very beneficial if the lighting system was substantially more noticeable to others when the rider is simply riding along; it would be even more beneficial if the lighting system provided the cyclist with a way to display further information regarding his or her intentions (such as to turn or stop) in a way that was more noticeable and intuitively communicative than the prior systems.
In light of the aforementioned problems associated with the prior devices and systems, it is an object of the present invention to provide a Moving Vehicle Comfort, Security and Safety Signaling System. The system should be available as a kit for installation on a conventional vehicle, or it may be integrated into the vehicle (e.g. within a bicycle frame). It is a further object that the system include an improved lighted indicator assembly to provide other vehicles and pedestrians with additional information regarding the driver/rider""s intentions. The system should be voice-activated or activated by manual switches, or both. It is yet another object that the system include an anti-theft device for detecting if the vehicle is jostled. It is another object that the system, when configured for a bicycle, include a water misting system for dispensing fine water spray onto the rider""s face area. A kit for installation on existing bicycles should utilize circuit tape for interconnecting the electrical components.